And She'll Smile For You
by Moonlight Enchantments
Summary: OneShot: Carter's PoV about Abby and Luka, based on the Belle and Sebastian song, Jonathan David read even if you don't know the song, please! Luby but reminisent of Carby


**A/N Heyla! Since I got such a good response to my other song inspired fic (Mr Brightside) I thought I'd write some more! Plus, the site isn't uploading my documents, so I have a big back log of them for my main story. I needed something else to do, that I knew I could do (sorry, long depressing story) so I thought I'd write this. It'll probably have a lot of angst (because I'm just an angsty gal) but overall it's actually quite happy for my one-shots! Most of them are sad and depressing... this hopefully won't be too bad!**

**It's a fic from Carter's POV, about the whole Luka and Abby situation, but mainly his friendship with Luka. Now, as far as I remember (but if it isn't about Ray and Neela I have a bad memory) Carter and Luka were pretty good friends, I mean they went to Africa together right? So this is just all about... that! It is set um... when Abby's pregnant and Carter is back from Africa for a while (yes, this never really happened) It's in the same style as Mr Brightside, with the relevant lyrics typed and the others conveniently forgotten! Oh, and it's inspired by "Jonathan David" by Belle and Sebastian which is a seriously beautiful song. But most of theirs' are! **

Jonathan David

_I know you like her,_

_Well I like her too,_

_I know she likes you,_

I walked into the exam room and saw them together, just hugging. Her belly was swollen and stretched against her top, but she looked so beautiful. Pregnant woman are, especially those you love, or have once loved. I have to admit, seeing them together like that; I felt jealous. I wished I was him. A little voice in my mind said _you never should have let her go._

They sprung apart when they saw me, Luka looked embarrassed but Abby looked defiant. I know I'd hurt her. I did wish things hadn't turned out the way they had between us. God, I'd wanted to marry her -I didn't want her to hate me.

"Hi John," she said.

"Hey, I was just um... getting a suture kit."

"Right," she said, "I'll see you after the shift Luka."

"Ok," he said, following her out of the door with his gaze. "Are you alright?"

"Sure," I said, though I wasn't sure. It was hard to adjust to being back from Africa. Everything had changed so much back here. I'd always thought of County as static, but it wasn't. Everyone had changed, moved on with their lives. Especially Abby and Luka. And of course, because they were my friends, they were the hardest changes for me to accept.

_Well I'd thought about her,_

_I dreamed she'd come, I'd make my escape,_

_I thought she liked me but somehow I was wrong,_

_I know you don't want it this way,_

_But it's ok_

In Africa, my thoughts had always drifted back here. To this hospital that had once been my home. I'd spent most of my life working here, or so it felt. And yes, some of those thoughts were of Abby. I had loved her so much. When Kim and I lost the baby I went into depression, all I could think of were the "what ifs". What if I hadn't gone to Africa when I did? Would it be Abby and I with the child now? No matter what our differences were, Abby and I had seemed perfect in my eyes. To me, she still was perfect. I'd thought... it was hard to even admit it to myself but I'd always assumed that one day we'd be together again. We'd get married, have kids... it all seemed to be fated or something. But she'd moved on. Luka was a great guy, he was one of my best friends. It was just strange seeing them together...

_Visions of love recollected,_

_Have we ever been true?_

_I know I have, it's time for you to go,_

_It's all in the stones that you throw,_

_I want you to know_

When I had time for a break I went out to the ambulance bay. Luka was there, I guessed he was waiting for Abby. He looked deep in thought, and I felt bad for disturbing him. I'd had so many scenes out here, just outside of County. On my first day this is where Dr Greene told me that there were "two types of doctors." For some reason this was the place everyone went when they felt bad, either here or the roof.

"Hey Luka." He looked up, startled.

"Oh. Hi Carter."

"You look like the answers to life's mysteries are written on the side of the ambulance."

He grinned, then shrugged, "I guess I'm worried about the birth and everything... I mean Abby and I weren't back together long before... Sorry, I shouldn't be offloading all of this on you."

"Who else is there?"

He laughed, "Yeah..."

"Luka, we're friends, you can talk to me," I said. And it was true, I wanted to help him, reassure him. What else were friends for?"

_It's not like we'll be parted,_

_It's not like we'll never know love_

He sighed. "I just hope I'm strong enough to support her through this." He looked at me, "I love her so much, I don't want to let her down."

"Luka, you won't let her down. You love her, she loves you, you don't need anything else."

"You loved her. She loved you."

It was my turn to sigh, "That was different."

"John, you were going to propose to her, you thought you were going to spend your life with her. How is it different?"

"Because Abby and I weren't meant to be."

He shook his head, "You don't believe in all that."

I smiled, "No, but I do believe that you to will make it. I've seen the way you look at each other."

"Maybe you're right."

"Of course I'm right."

He chuckled. I knew I was right. I didn't know what the difference was, but it was there. Abby and I may not have been perfect together, but she was still perfect in my eyes. Perfect for Luka.

"What are you two talking about?" I swivelled around and saw her coming out, hands deep in her pockets. "It's bloody freezing."

"You've been hanging around Neela too much, you're turning British," I said, smiling. She smiled back, it was probably the first real smile I'd gotten from her in a long time. I knew we were going to be ok. We might not be destined to be husband and wife, but I hoped we could remain friends.

"You ready to go?" She asked.

Luka nodded, "Bye John, and thanks."

"Any time," I called after them. He took her hand in his and she smiled up at him. I looked after them wistfully. I wasn't jealous of Luka, I was jealous of what he had. Not because he had it with Abby but because he had it with someone. I wanted that happiness, that love.

_And she'll smile for you,_

_She'll hold your hand,_

_You'll be in love, there's no other way_

_People say that,_

"_We'll never change,"_

"_We'll never change,"_

_But I have._

I turned back to County. One day, I'd find someone who would be mine, and I'd be hers. One day, hopefully soon. But right now, I had a shift to finish.

A few days later came the announcement. It had been one I'd been expecting ever since Luka and I had talked. They were getting married. He'd proposed that night, but typical Abby had dithered about telling people. They'd decided to have a small ceremony with only a few close friends invited. Luka asked me to be his best man, but I declined. I had decided to go back to Africa. I knew I was needed there, and right now I needed to be needed.

_You and her in the local newspaper,_

_You will be married and you'll be gone,_

_Married and you'll be gone._

**A/N Well, I hope you liked this! It was a bit longer than Mr Brightside and used more of the song. Hope you enjoyed, please drop me a review, I really need 'em right now.**


End file.
